Confessions of Many Drama Queens and Kings
by SDJkfsd
Summary: The Hands put a mysterious room in the Brawler's Mansion. Apparently, they're supposed to share their feelings with a camera in the room. But what happens when a deeper, more disastrous force is unleashed? Rated T to be safe.


**Hello guys! I'm a new member, but I've been reading fictional work on here for a while. This is my first fiction. Instead of a game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a reality fighting show. I won't write a new chapter until I get 10 reviews or more. Flames are welcomed, seeing as this was written in an ancient time where dinosaur roamed the land and Mr. Rogers was still alive. No, but I wrote this quite some time ago.**

The Hands had an idea. They didn't see how they couldn't have thought about this before. It was all over the reality shows these days. It would certainly boost their tournament's ratings up, seeing that now people would just walk by their show's DVDs. Ahhhh... It was just so dirty that it might just make their show one of the top ten of the most watched show. They just needed to make sure the brawlers got the right room or else they were going to be in great danger."Alright, guys," Crazy Hand said, " In this room, you will tell all your feelings of what happens while you're all here." The brawlers looked around. In the room was a dusty, old chair in the middle of a peach colored room. "But...why?" Ness asked. "Well, um...because... we'll be sending this home to your family- "Excuse me," Samus interrupted, " But I don't have a family." "Well to your friends." Crazy Hand said. It was true, sort of. Their friends would be watching at home. Everyone sensed that it wasn't a lie and accepted this lame excuse. "Okay, now back to your rooms!"

Room 1. Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede

"_So what do you think of that room?" _ Diddy Kong said to Donkey Kong in their language. "_Well, it would be good to tell all of our friends and family..."_ Donkey Kong said thoughtfully "_Yeah, but it does seem suspicious..."_ Diddy Kong retorted. Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Kirby remained silent while Dedede polished his hammer. _"Maybe we should check it out" _Diddy Kong decided. "_Fine, just to humor you..." Donkey Kong _sighed_. _The room became silent as Diddy and Donkey Kong left the room.

Room 2. Peach, Zelda, Samus

"Peach, did you take my hair brush?" Samus asked frowning. It had been missing for a week now, ever since that room had been opened. **( S/C (Samus Confessional) "Peach had always been stuck-up. She'd make models look like atrocious, grotesque pigs. But you could count on her to gossip and the only person to make our room vibrant and exciting. Zelda was always intellgent, reading books. (Back At Room) **"No, I haven't touched anything of yours ever since that "perfume" incident." Peach said, shuddering.

**Flashback**

**It was 7 A.M and Samus was still asleep. Peach, always wanting to look beautiful in the morning, and coincidentally running out of perfume that morning, took out strange looking devices out of Samus' bags. "Oooh!" Peach exclaimed, taking out a bottle. "Samus MUST wear some perfume from time to time, I mean honestly, she can't look like that ALL the time." So Peach finally decided to press the button. But all wasn't what it seemed. Peach pressed a button...and out came...  
**

**Flashback End**

"Why?" "Because it's missing." Samus looked over to Zelda. She shook her head. "Hmm...better look again."

Room 3. Bowser, Mario, Wario, Luigi, Olimar

"Let'sa go!" Mario said as he entered a staring contest with Bowser. Luigi sighed. Always his brother. Why not him, Luigi. Nooo, it had to be Mario who got the princess, Mario with the fame, even enemies wanted only to battle Mario. Meanwhile, Wario was laughing his heart while Olimar listened to his Pikmin arguing. "Father, he hurt meeee..." "42 bottles of pikpik carrot juice on the wall..." "No, I'm better at fighting..." Olimar blew his whistle. "Okay, STOP IT!" ** O/C "Honestly, Pikmin are just children, though they are inhumanely strong in numbers. You just can't leave them leave them alone for a minute, or else who knows what might happen?" Back At Room "**Mase, stop hurting Lusias, Popy, stop singing, and Mane, stop fighting with Steias." (A/N: I was to lazy to put real names so I put nonsense words.) **O/C "Yes, I named my group of Pikmin, no questions asked." **"Darn it, Mario you always win! It's not fair!" Bowser yelled irritably. "Well, your-a evil, and evil always loses! So-a there!" Mario said as though it was disputed. Luigi sighed, he might as well go to "The Room" and confess his secret jealousy to Princess Daisy.

Room 4. Ice Climbers, Lucas, Ness, Link, Toon Link

"Hey, Lucas," Ness asked as they entered the room, "Did you feel the evil aura near that room?" Lucas shuddered, "Yeah, it felt really strong, I never knew some room could hold so much sorrow and despair, it was pretty-" "H-HEY, give me my boomerang back!" Toon Link yelled at Popo as he swiftly grabbed Link's boomerang. "Try to catch it then," Popo teased, "Nana, catch." "Ah!" Nana yelled as the boomerang flew through the door. Link sighed**. L/C "Why do I have to babysit some kids. Honestly, I really don't like being bothered. I mean after all that *censored* I went through to save a princess who can't even talk and only speaks in subtitles. *sigh* I just need to rest after all that, and to top it off, the most malicious, malevolent, obscene man in the world, Ganondorf, is here too."** **Back At Room** "Okay, Okay, Nana and Popo, stop teasing Toon Link," he said as Toon Link went through the door to get the boomerang. "Ness," Lucas whispered continuing their conversation, "I think we should go to The Room again to check out that aura and figure out where it's coming from." "Yeah, I figured that," Ness replied. "Let's go." Link sighed, yet again and said," I'll help Toon Link." And with that, the Ice Climbers were left alone.


End file.
